


Вечные ценности

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Написано на сквик-фест по заявке:Ориджинал, гет, любитель искусства/Венера Милосская.Акцент на том, что любитель воспринимает статую не как произведение искусства, а как полуобнаженную женщину.Бонус: любитель искусства - гомофоб.





	Вечные ценности

Лувр, галерея Сюлли. Апрель, 2076 год.  
В просторный зал ходит высокий, худой, нескладный человек. У него порывистая, дерганая походка, слишком резкие движения и неспокойное выражение лица. Если присмотреться, становится заметно, что у него дергается щека, правый глаз слегка косит.  
Человек останавливается посреди зала и смотрит на скульптуру прямо перед собой. Перекатывается с пятки на носок, часто моргает, как будто у него нервный тик. Руки в карманах пиджака сжаты в кулаки, челюсти сжимаются и разжимаются. Если заглянуть ему в глаза, можно легко удостовериться, что человек не в себе, возможно, даже безумен.  
Длинные, давно не мытые волосы слегка шевелятся из-за сквозняка: окна в зале давно разбиты. Тишина почти осязаема, ее нарушает только скрип кожаных ботинок нервного человека и едва слышный мышиный писк в сумраке у стены. Из-под потолка не доносится ни звука – солнце еще не село, и летучие мыши пока спят. До заката остается чуть больше двух часов, в зале быстро темнеет.  
Человек не обращает на это внимания. Он смотрит на скульптуру перед собой и улыбается. Черты лица разглаживаются, нервный тик перестает его донимать.  
Женщина перед ним – прекрасна, она – идеал, эталон красоты. Он не знает ничего совершеннее.  
Человек смеется – негромко, но в царящей вокруг тишине и запустении звук кажется неестественным, жутким.  
– Добрый вечер, дорогая, – говорит человек, обращаясь к статуе; голос хриплый и неприятный, похожий на карканье. – До нас нет никому дела, все слишком заняты концом света, так что я пришел проведать тебя. Надеюсь, ты меня ждала.  
Венера Милосская хранит молчание – как и много столетий до этого. Быть может, ей суждено пережить то, что нервный неприятный человек называет «концом света», и когда-нибудь иные создания, непохожие на людей, будут приходить сюда любоваться ее красотой; в конце концов, мрамор часто оказывается долговечнее всего остального.  
– Мир очень изменился, дорогая, – говорит человек, и качает головой. – Вполне возможно, что я уже не совсем человек, а ты – не совсем статуя, и скоро это все станет совершенно неважно, может быть, я не проснусь завтра утром, или никто не проснется, или завтра вообще не наступит. Это многое упрощает, тебе не кажется? – Человек склоняет голову на бок, на шее видны красные пятна – скорее всего, кожа раздражена из-за давно не стираной одежды. – Когда нет уверенности в завтрашнем дне, остается только сегодняшний. Думаю, это справедливо. Равновесие мироздания: забрав будущее, оно дает ощутить прелесть настоящего во всей полноте.  
Тишина в одно мгновение разбивается на осколки – звук падения чего-то тяжелого, хрупкого, кажется, в соседнем зале – эхо многократно усиливает его и разносит по огромным холодным залам. Человек он неожиданности дергается, резко оборачивается всем телом, дико озирается. Потревоженные летучие мыши пищат под потолком, эхо еще долго рикошетит от стен, наполняя осиротевший Лувр гулким колокольным звучанием.  
Когда, наконец, снова наступает тишина, человек приглаживает ладонью волосы, вставшие дыбом на затылке, и снова поворачивается к своей «собеседнице».  
– Здесь все прогнило, – говорит он низким, осипшим голосом. – Все разваливается на куски.  
Летучие мыши под потолком недовольно попискивают.  
– Как и весь этот мир.  
Тени на полу возле окна становятся длиннее, воздух – прохладнее. Человек вспоминает о времени.  
– О, – произносит он, и улыбка его из почти приятной превращается в плотоядную. – Прости, я утомил тебя пустой болтовней. Пора переходить к делу.  
Человек с трудом взбирается на постамент. Мрамор под руками шероховатый и прохладный; человек приникает к нему губами. Он довольно высок, но его избранница все равно возвышается над ним на две головы.  
– Совершенство, – мурлычет человек себе под нос. – Совершенная красота.  
Ватные сумерки вползают в зал, перетекают через порог, струятся на пол из разбитых окон. Человек, стоящий на постаменте рядом с Венерой Милосской, достает из заднего кармана брюк силовые перчатки, натягивает на руки. В сгущающейся темноте вокруг пальцев заметно синеватое свечение.  
Если бы кто-то мог сейчас заглянуть в светло-серые, водянистые глаза человека, то увидел бы там только пустоту и безумие.  
Человек упирается руками в бедра статуи, синеватое свечение становится ярче, и статуя, легко отделившись от постамента, падает лицом вниз. Звук удара, смягченный многочисленными матрасами, на этот раз вязкий и мягкий, и кажется, что эхо разносит по залам не звук, а дуновение затхлого ветра.  
Человек стоит на постаменте, впервые глядя на Венеру сверху. Он медленно стягивает с рук перчатки, засовывает их в задний карман, не спуская глаз со статуи, распростертой у его ног. Наконец, он подходит к краю постамента и спрыгивает вниз. Этот прыжок не лишен изящества, человек приземляется на матрас – ладонь, колено одной ноги и ступня другой, – улыбается и протягивает руку к своей женщине.  
– Вот так, милая, – шепчет он, касаясь губами мрамора. – Сегодня я буду твоим, а ты будешь моей. Сегодня только это имеет значение.  
Все так же прижимаясь к шее статуи губами, человек тянет ремень из брюк. Пряжка звякает, снова порождая эхо. Человек не обращает на это внимания, так же, как и на остальные звуки: шорохи, вздохи, скрип тяжелых плит, шепот портьер. Расстегнув ширинку, человек прижимается своим естеством к складке между мраморными ягодицами, испускает стон, полный сладострастия, и начинает двигаться. Женщина под ним неподвижна и безучастна, Лувр почти полностью затоплен тьмой, мир погружается в небытие.  
Человек двигается, все убыстряя темп. Челка упала на глаза, волосы слиплись, над верхней губой выступил пот. Когда разрядка уже близка, человек неожиданно останавливается. Натягивает силовые перчатки, упирается коленом в матрас и переворачивает статую на спину. Оседлав ее, человек помещает член между грудей Венеры, прижимает его ладонью и снова начинает двигаться – неистово, резко. На пике удовольствия он сжимает статую коленями и кончает ей на лицо. Венера смотрит в сторону, она все так же холодна и безжизненна.  
Отдышавшись, человек пытается разглядеть ее черты и не может – в зале темно, свет звезд из окна позволяет видеть только очертания предметов, но не сами предметы. Тогда человек достает из другого кармана налобный туристический фонарик.  
Потревоженные ярким светом, летучие мыши с писком бросаются врассыпную. Человек поворачивается к своей прекрасной любовнице и мягко произносит:  
– Ну вот и все, моя дорогая. Так странно – я мечтал об этом много лет, смотрел на тебя из толпы туристов, всегда думал о тебе, когда ласкал себя; ты была моей навязчивой идеей, я был одержим тобой. И вот – все свершилось, мечта стала реальностью. Это оказалось так просто – всего-то дождаться, когда остальные будут заботиться только о том, чтобы выжить, и забудут дорогу к тебе.  
Он встает, приводит в порядок одежду и спускается с матрасов на пол. Стайка мышей разбегается от света фонаря.  
Человек оборачивается; лицо Венеры Милосской – яркое пятно света в царящей вокруг тьме. Липкие потеки спермы застывают на чувственных губах.  
Человек протягивает руку и с нежностью касается мраморной щеки.  
– Вечные ценности, – говорит он. – Это иллюзия. Вечные ценности может позволить себе лишь тот, кому доступна вечность. Человечество поклонялось твоей красоте, пока верило в свою несокрушимость. Теперь у тебя остался только я, но и я скоро перестану существовать. И ты превратишься в никому не нужный кусок мрамора.  
На пороге человек оборачивается.  
– Мне жаль, – говорит он.  
И выходит из зала. В темноте Венера открывает глаза.

Человек идет сквозь анфиладу комнат галереи Сюлли, не оборачиваясь и почти не глядя по сторонам. Статуи провожают его холодными взглядами, бесшумно поворачивая шеи. На одну из статуй опускается летучая мышь, статуя тяжело поводит мраморным плечом, и мышь с недовольным писком улетает прочь, во тьму.  
В пятом зале человек останавливается напротив статуи Аполлона Ликейского.  
– Надо же, – говорит он с равнодушным любопытством. – Реставрировали твое достоинство. И не пожалели мрамора: выглядит внушительно. Впрочем, не имеет значения. Ты все равно лишь копия.  
Человек отворачивается, чтобы уйти, и тогда на его плечо опускается холодная рука.  
В следующий момент его вздергивают вверх, стискивают в объятиях, спину холодит камень, а перед глазами, в свете фонаря, маячит белая змеиная голова.  
Человек кричит – громко, протяжно, дико, в этом крике безграничный первозданный ужас, эхо яростно швыряет его в стены, и весь Лувр, кажется, наполнен ужасом и болью. На лестнице Дару в галерее Денон Ника Самофракийская бьет крыльями, правое, гипсовое крыло крошится, левое оставляет на стене глубокие борозды.  
Каменная змея обвивается вокруг шеи человека, он хрипит, пытаясь вдохнуть; эхо затихает, его с чавканьем поглощают тяжелые портьеры.  
Рука Аполлона перемещается с талии человека ниже, одним рывком избавляет его от брюк. Человек отчаянно борется, пытаясь вырваться, но змея сильнее сдавливает его шею и он обмякает, почти теряя создания.  
Когда огромный каменный член входит в него, разрывая и калеча, человек широко распахивает глаза. Голова его беспорядочно мотается из стороны в сторону, и неожиданно луч фонаря выхватывает из темноты белое, совершенное лицо. Человек замирает, на миг забыв про боль, ужас и запредельное унижение.  
Венера Милосская стоит на пороге зала, прислонившись спиной к стене. Если бы у нее были руки, она непременно скрестила бы их на груди – такова сейчас ее поза.  
Человек, терзаемый статуей, задыхающийся, видит прекраснейшую женщину, когда-либо существовавшую на земле. И когда змея, наконец, стискивает свои смертельные объятия, ломая хрупкие шейные позвонки, последнее, что видит человек в глазах мраморной богини – безграничное презрение. И вечность.

Труп с глухим стуком падает на пол, змея возвращается на свое место, Аполлон закидывает руку за голову и прикрывает глаза.  
В зал входит Афина из Веллетри. В руке у нее – чистая шелковая скатерть. Она помогает Венере вытереть лицо.


End file.
